nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Wyyrlok (III)
|gender=Male |height= |hair=None |eyes=Yellow |cyber= |hidec= |era=Legacy era |affiliation=*One Sith *Darth Krayt's Galactic Empire |masters= |apprentices=}} '''Darth Wyyrlok' was a Sith Master in the One Sith, and the most trusted servant of Darth Krayt himself. A Chagrian, Wyyrlok was the third to hold that title after his grandfather and his mother before him. He also had a daughter in training on Korriban, whom he hoped would one day replace him. Following the Massacre at Ossus, Wyyrlok journeyed with Krayt to Coruscant. As the Sith-Imperial War was declared over by Grand Admiral Morlish Veed of the Fel Empire, Krayt installed himself as Emperor, and established his own Sith Empire. Over seven years, Krayt continued to establish his empire with Wyyrlok at his side. Simultaneously, the new Emperor's body continued to deteriorate, due to the presence of Yorik-Kul in his body. Wyyrlok sought remedies to the ailment, but was unable to find a cure for his Master. Krayt attempted to bring Cade Skywalker, who possessed unique healing abilities, into his Sith Order, but failed to do so. Although Krayt remained optimistic about his condition, Wyyrlok was not satisfied, and he set off on a perilous journey into the Deep Core to find a cure for his ailing Master. Unable to find one, Wyyrlok later killed his master on Had Abbadon, after Krayt had been severely injured in a battle with Imperial Knights and criminals led by Skywalker. Biography Servitude The Chagrian Sith Lord known as Darth Wyyrlok was the third to hold that title. The grandson of the first Darth Wyyrlok, and son of the second, his duty was to attend to Darth Krayt, leader of the One Sith, as a servant. Wyyrlok's grandfather had cared for Krayt around the time of the Second Galactic Civil War. Just prior to the Yuuzhan Vong War, Krayt had been implanted with Yorik-Kul by the Yuuzhan Vong themselves. While the implants allowed him to utilize Vong technology, they continued to grow, and Krayt feared that they would one day consume and envelop his entire body. Over time Krayt had needed to spend years in stasis to allow his body to heal, and to stagnate the growth of the Yorik-Kul. Even by the third Wyyrlok's time, he was not completely healed,Star Wars Legacy 18: Claws of the Dragon, Part 5 and it was the Chagrian's duty to tend to his Master's health. At some stage, Wyyrlok sired a daughter, who was sent to Korriban for training in the Sith ways.Star Wars Legacy 14: Claws of the Dragon, Part 1 Wyyrlok was the most trusted lieutenant of Krayt, and was also the closest to the New Sith Order's leader, acting as the Dark Lord's confidant. In time, he came to serve Krayt not only as an attendant and servant, but as a spokesman, and a friend. Krayt's rise to power To begin his bid for galactic dominance, Krayt had his order side with the Fel Empire, which was at war with the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances. The Sith-Imperial War persisted for three years, until the decisive Battle of Caamas, which crippled the Alliance's naval power, and the Massacre at Ossus, during which the ranks of the New Jedi Order were thinned greatly.Star Wars Legacy 8: Allies Shortly after the Massacre at Ossus, Wyyrlok accompanied his Master, as well as Darth Nihl and Darth Talon, to Coruscant, the new throneworld of the Fel Empire. While Grand Admiral Morlish Veed informed a man who appeared to be Emperor Roan Fel that the Sith-Imperial War was over following Ossus and Caamas, Krayt and his companions entered Fel's throne room.Star Wars Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1 Without hesitation, Krayt attacked and killed Fel's Imperial Knight bodyguards, before killing the apparent "Emperor" himself while Wyyrlok watched on. Krayt then sat himself on the throne, and cowed the present Moffs, making them swear loyalty to him. He then dismissed the Moffs, before openly stating that the "Fel" he had just killed was actually a double. After reprimanding his head of intelligence, Darth Maladi, for failing to detect the ruse, he dismissed everyone else, save for Wyyrlok. When he was alone with his trusted lieutenant, Krayt complained that his body was failing him due to his affliction, but Wyyrlok believed it to be exhaustion. He suggested that Krayt, who was now Emperor, should go into a healing trance, or even back into stasis, but Krayt was reluctant. The new Emperor considered the prospect of a healing trance, but thought stasis to be out of the question, since the citizens of the galaxy needed to see him and see that he was strong. Wyyrlok tried once more to reason with his Master, but Krayt persisted, speculating that without treatment, he might succumb to the ailment within no more than two decades. He also told Wyyrlok that during the Massacre at Ossus, he had detected a murmur in the Force, which had drawn life back from death. The source had been a Jedi, and while Krayt confessed to his lieutenant that his vision for the galaxy was not complete, he insisted that it would be, in due course. Shortly after Krayt's ascension to Emperor, Wyyrlok was written about in passing by fugitive Padawan Ellu Viss, who added her knowledge of Krayt's order to histories written by Jedi Tionne Solusar during the Second Galactic Civil War.Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force An alternative Seven years later, with the Temple of the Sith fully established, Emperor Krayt was once again placed in stasis for preservation. Wyyrlok had come to the realization that his Master was dying, and he began to fear for Krayt's life. The servant's knowledge of Sith lore did not help either; even the teachings of ancient Sith Lord XoXaan did not yield any answer to the problem. The captured Jedi healer Hosk Trey'lis proved ineffective in attempts to cure Krayt, but Darth Talon reported the existence of Cade Skywalker, who, according to Moff Konrad Rus, possessed extraordinary healing skills. Skywalker was in fact the source of the murmur in the Force that Krayt had detected seven years previously, but even so, the thought of the Skywalker bloodline still being alive concerned Wyyrlok. In short order, Skywalker came to the temple to rescue the captive Trey'lis, but in doing so he was in turn apprehended by Nihl. After repeated torture, Krayt prepared to bring Skywalker into his personal quarters, in an attempt to break the former Jedi, and bend the captive to the Emperor's will. It was ultimately Krayt's hope that Skywalker's healing powers would be able to cure the Sith Lord's affliction. Skywalker was brought to the quarters by Nihl, Talon and Maladi, but Wyyrlok insisted that only Talon be allowed inside. Nihl took exception, insisting that as one of Krayt's Hands, he should be allowed admittance, and that his presence was necessary. Wyyrlok retorted by claiming that his barring of Nihl's entry was a direct order from Krayt himself, before taking Skywalker into the chambers without them.Star Wars Legacy 15: Claws of the Dragon, Part 2'' While in Krayt's chambers, Skywalker was treated to a veritable banquet of food, before the Emperor revealed to the captive that in his past life, he had been known as "A'Sharad Hett," a Jedi Knight of the Galactic Republic who had served in the Clone Wars. As he told Skywalker of his survival of Order 66 and his humiliation at the hands of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Krayt inspired a brief confrontation between the young captive and Talon. Wyyrlok watched on as Skywalker wounded Talon, but Skywalker was then forced by Krayt to heal her. Following that, Krayt offered to teach Skywalker the ways of the Sith, and the former Jedi seemed to accept.Star Wars Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3 Indoctrinating Skywalker Within a week Skywalker's training had begun. Wyyrlok did not strictly approve of Krayt's revelations to the newcomer, and talk began to circulate throughout the temple of the Emperor's near-obsession with Skywalker. While watching Talon and Skywalker train, Wyyrlok brought the issue up with his Master, since one of the Chagrian's duties was to question Krayt's actions. The Emperor believed that he would be able to form a bond with Skywalker, and lure him into the order wholesale. Then, with a member of the Skywalker lineage in his order, Krayt would be able to demoralize his enemies. In addition to that, Krayt continued to hold the belief that Skywalker, with his unique talents, would be able to heal him. Wyyrlok was still reluctant, since their order had never before taught to a man who did not fully embrace their ways, but Krayt was unfazed.Star Wars Legacy 17: Claws of the Dragon, Part 4 Wyyrlok stood by and watched as Krayt accelerated the newcomer's training by putting Skywalker into an Embrace of Pain, a Yuuzhan Vong torture device. After telling the story of his capture by the Yuuzhan Vong and his subsequent teaching at the hands of former Jedi and apparent Sith Vergere, Krayt revealed his intent to Skywalker by asking his captive to heal him. Wyyrlok helped Krayt remove his armor as he made the request, but Skywalker explained that he would not be able to perform the task properly in his present state. Krayt merely believed that Skywalker lacked focus, and so he left the man in the Embrace of Pain. Krayt's plan to lure Skywalker into the Sith Order proved to be a failure when the captive tried to escape the temple. He was caught and brought before Krayt, and an elongated duel ensued. Both Nihl and Talon were wounded in the engagement, and Krayt suffered a blaster shot to the back from Morrigan Corde, who had arrived in Skywalker's ship, the Mynock, to rescue the captive from the clutches of the Sith. Skywalker made it out of the temple alive, and Krayt was livid. By the time Wyyrlok arrived on the scene, Krayt's orders were simply to find Skywalker. The Chagrian protested, claiming that if the Mynock had entered hyperspace, there would be no way of locating the fugitive. Krayt cared little, and began bellowing at his lieutenant, but Wyyrlok did not balk at his Master's anger. The Emperor then demanded that Skywalker be brought to him alive and in chains.Star Wars Legacy 19: Claws of the Dragon, Part 6 Krayt then decided to redirect his ire towards the injured Nihl, who had lost an arm to Skywalker's blade. Maladi noted that the cut was clean, making reattachment no problem. The Emperor, however, was furious at the incompetence of Nihl, and was on the verge of striking the beleaguered Nagai down where he lay before Wyyrlok suggested that he may still be of use to Krayt. The Emperor reconsidered, and ordered Maladi to give Nihl a new arm fashioned from Yuuzhan Vong bioforms. Talon, who had been more severely injured, was to be put into healing meditation. Krayt subsequently ordered Wyyrlok to recall Darth Stryfe to serve as his new Hand. As the Emperor strode away from the scene of the duel, however, he recoiled in pain, his duel having taken a great toll on his health.Star Wars Legacy 27: Into the Core The secret of Lord Andeddu Hurriedly, Wyyrlok put his Master back into a stasis chamber, and began searching for a way to stave off Krayt's inevitable death. Scouring his Sith texts, he found nothing of value, and so turned to one of the few ancient Sith holocrons in existence: that of Darth Andeddu. Andeddu had been able to animate his body and mind even after his death, and so Wyyrlok believed that an answer to the Emperor's problems laid with the ancient Sith. However, the holocron, when activated, did nothing but mock Wyyrlok and Krayt's Sith, and would not impart its knowledge to anyone it did not deem worthy. Wyyrlok then suggested that a being able to resurrect Andeddu once more might be worthy, a prospect that the holocron neither agreed or disagreed with. Through his research, the Sith Master had learned that Andeddu's tomb on Korriban was a falsity, but the holocron was able to confirm that the true tomb was located on Prakith, a world within the Deep Core. Flying to Prakith, Wyyrlok was able to locate Andeddu's Keep, a lone structure located at the foot of a mountain. Striding into the tomb confidently, the Sith Master was soon met by a large group of lightsaber wielding Force adepts who labeled themselves the "Malevolence." Wyyrlok, undaunted by the fact that he was vastly outnumbered, used the Force to project images into the minds of his adversaries, making them all appear to be him. As such, the adepts ended up striking each other down, unaware of what they were doing. The sole survivor, Gerlun, knelt before Wyyrlok in servitude. The Sith Master, seeing some use in the adept, had Gerlun lead him to the lowest level of the tomb. However, upon reaching that level, the pair found that the room they were presented with was empty. Placing Andeddu's holocron on the ground, Wyyrlok ordered it to reveal what he supposed would be the hidden entrance to the room that held the ancient Sith Lord's body. The holocron's image did so, and as the Sith Master had suspected, hidden gates opened. Entering the hidden room, Wyyrlok instructed Gerlun to light the sconces, while he opened Andeddu's coffin. Inside were the Sith Lord's remains, prompting the holocron to goad Wyyrlok into placing the device on the body's chest. The Sith Master refused, though, and chose to content himself with the multitude of books and scrolls that lay around the tomb. Gerlun, however, was still angered at how easily the Malevolence had been trounced by Wyyrlok, and he placed the holocron on Andeddu's chest. As a result, Gerlun's life force was drained into the ancient Sith Lord, who was instantly resurrected. Before he could even intervene, Wyyrlok had Darth Andeddu standing before him. The Sith Master realized that the holocron had not been what it seemed—instead, it was a shell containing Andeddu's spirit, in much the same way that his remains had also been a shell. The pair, when connected, had been able to bring Andeddu back to life, free of hindrance. Even though he had returned from the dead, Andeddu refused to impart his knowledge to Wyyrlok, instead launching bolts of Force lightning at the Sith Master. Wyyrlok, in response, merely deflected the bolts with his open hand. Andeddu began goading and taunting his opponent, while attacking him with a Force Push. Continuing his attack, Andeddu pummeled Wyyrlok with shattered rock shards, which he sent flying at the Sith Master with the Force. At that moment, Wyyrlok realized that the shards were not real, and were merely a Force Illusion much like the one he had used to trick the Malevolence. The danger, however, was very real, and if Andeddu could make Wyyrlok believe he was dead in the illusion, he would die in reality. The two Sith Lords matched wits, with their minds serving as the selected field of battle. They began battling with fictional gouts of lava, but neither one of them were able to gain the upper hand. To break the stalemate, Wyyrlok made it appear as though he was destroying all of Andeddu's books and scrolls, as a way of destroying all trace of Andeddu himself. In doing so, Wyyrlok ended the battle; in the end, the books and tomes were complete, but Andeddu himself was once again a lifeless corpse. Recovering several of the ancient Sith's books and documents, Wyyrlok left the tomb and departed Prakith, confident he could find a solution to his Master's problem. Genocide at Dac When the Advanced Star Destroyer Imperious was stolen from the Mon Calamari Shipyards over Dac, Krayt was not pleased. Former Senator Gial Gahan had been implicated in aiding the Galactic Alliance with the theft, and so Krayt had him arrested. Wyyrlok accompanied Krayt and several other Sith Lords, including Darth Azard, to Dac, where the captive Gahan was presented before the Mon Calamari Council. With a Holovid of the events on Dac being recorded for later broadcast, Krayt declared that ten percent of the Mon Calamari population would be executed, starting with the Mon Calamari Council. Krayt's Sith and stormtroopers took their lightsabers and blasters to the councilmen who were present, and did not even distinguish between the Mon Calamari and the Quarren who were there as well.Star Wars Legacy 22: The Wrath of the Dragon To further his demonstration, Krayt declared that all surviving Mon Calamari would be placed into work camps, and those who tried to evade the Sith would be hunted down and destroyed. Gahan protested, prompting the Emperor to strike down the former senator there and then. As a final proclamation, Krayt ordered that all sympathetic to the Galactic Alliance who were taking refuge on Dac were to be killed as well. Wyyrlok was concerned that with the loss of so many Mon Calamari, Dac's shipyards would be rendered useless, but Krayt argued that the loss of a shipyard was easier to endure than the loss of control over a galaxy. Wyyrlok was, as usual, concerned for his Master's health, especially after the loss of Skywalker and the demonstration he had just performed on the Mon Calamari. He suggested another period in stasis, but Krayt was feeding off the fear he had just struck into the hearts and minds of the galaxy's denizens. He then swore that he would find a way to overcome his ailment until his vision for the galaxy was complete. Wyyrlok later suggested to Vul Isen, one of the Sith tasked with carrying out the planned massacre, to look into ancient Sith lore, and perhaps adapt the ancient Leviathans to underwater use. Isen appreciated the advice, and later implemented such a plan, creating the Sea Leviathan.Star Wars Legacy 32: Fight Another Day, Part 1 Treachery Back on Coruscant, Wyyrlok joined Krayt, Maladi, Talon, and Stryfe in hearing a report from a wounded Darth Reave. He reported that he had seen Cade Skywalker at the Sith base on Had Abbadon, and claimed that a Jedi woman helping him had turned his troops into monsters. The monsters had then attacked him, inflicting severe wounds. Reave then transformed into one of the monsters, prompting Stryfe to strike him down immediately. Maladi, inspecting the corpse, suspected that he had been turned into one of the rakghouls of ancient Taris, though she did not know how, as the creatures had been extinct for some time. Wyyrlok then received an urgent message for Krayt from Had Abbadon, which his Master turned his attention to.Star Wars Legacy 30: Vector, Part 11 The holographic image was that of the Jedi woman, Celeste Morne, and she was flanked by rakghouls. However, on her neck she wore the Muur Talisman, and as such, she was possessed by the essence of Lord Karness Muur, an ancient Sith Lord. Muur, through Morne, requested that Krayt come to Had Abbadon, as he claimed to have captured Skywalker. Krayt was shown Skywalker in binders, but he was still reluctant, prompting Muur to attack his captive with Sith lightning. The Emperor relented, and Muur claimed he would be able to heal him of his ailment with his arcane powers. On the trip to Had Abbadon, Wyyrlok informed Krayt of what he had learned of Muur from Andeddu's scrolls—namely, that he may have been around to fight in the Hundred-Year Darkness, and that instead of choosing to preserve his body to escape death, he chose to embed his essence in his Talisman, which then afforded him access to the Force powers of the wearer. Wyyrlok's Master began to grow concerned that his Sith Order would not survive his death, which Krayt felt was rapidly approaching. Wyyrlok, however, assured Emperor Krayt that his vision would survive. Wyyrlok was also ordered to stay on the ship and continue to gather information about Muur, while Krayt and several other Sith Lords landed on Had Abbadon. Arriving planetside, Krayt met with Muur, but the Dread Lord had entered a trap—Skywalker was merely feigning his captivity, and the Imperial Knights Antares Draco, Azlyn Rae, and Ganner Krieg, as well as Jedi Knight Shado Vao were all waiting in ambush. A duel broke out, as Talon, Maladi and Stryfe battled rakghouls and criminals alike. As the battle raged, Wyyrlok sensed that his master would soon have need of him, and he took his shuttle down to Had Abbadon's surface. During the skirmish, Krayt was stabbed in the back by Rae, and then blasted off by Morne. In the aftermath, Wyyrlok discovered his fallen master's body, and retrieved Krayt's mask. To the Chagrian's surprise, Krayt awoke, and revealed that he had discovered a way in which he could heal himself. Wyyrlok, however, had other ideas, and he electrocuted his master with Sith lightning, killing the Emperor. Using the Force, the Chagrian then levitated his late master's body, bringing it to the shuttle.Star Wars Legacy 31: Vector, Part 12 Wyyrlok took the defeated Sith to Korriban, the order's stronghold planet, and into the Sith Temple. He sent the injured Sith Lords to bacta tanks within the Temple's Healing Chambers and placed the Dark Lord's body within a stasis chamber, in order to preserve it and deceive the rest of the Sith that Krayt was still alive, though unable to be sensed in the Force. He also commanded his daughter Saarai to prevent anyone from entering the stasis room. After completing Darth Krayt's tomb, Wyyrlok stopped a fight between Saarai and Lord Stryfe, inviting the latter to follow him within the room. Wyyrlok subdued Stryfe's anger for not sensing Krayt in the Force by telling him that the Dark Lord had suffered severe injuries in battle, thus requiring him to be placed in stasis. Wyyrlok also told Stryfe that disturbing or awakening Krayt would kill him, for which he erected shields that would conceal Krayt's presence from his enemies but would also prevent the Sith from sensing him. Convinced by Wyyrlok's lies, Stryfe swore to support the self-appointed Regent of the Sith, who then revealed he would bring about Lord Krayt's vision for a united and peaceful galaxy: recruiting every living being in the galaxy into the Order of the One Sith.Star Wars Legacy 34: Storms, Part 1 Afterwards, Wyyrlok returned to Coruscant, where he announced to the Moffs that Emperor Krayt had been severely injured and that he would take control of the Empire as Regent.Star Wars Legacy 35: Storms, Part 2 Personality and traits Wyyrlok was a cautious man, and constantly feared for the well-being of his Master. He was quick to suggest methods through which Krayt could prolong his life even further, and he respected his Master's determination. Wyyrlok did not care for his own life, and made his Master's health his prime concern. He understood his duty and dedicated himself to it. Wyyrlok also had high hopes for his daughter, and believed that one day she would succeed him and take the title of "Darth Wyyrlok" for herself. Having been born a Sith, he was allowed privileges that others were not, such as admittance to Krayt's private chambers. He also upheld his Master's orders to the letter, and would allow no exceptions in that regard. Like the majority of Krayt's minions, Wyyrlok's Sith tattoos etched all over his face were an expression of his total devotion to Darth Krayt's new Order. Being somewhat of a realist, Wyyrlok often questioned his Master's decisions and dictates without directly opposing them, as that was one of his duties as Krayt had defined them. Powers and abilities Though Wyyrlok wielded dual lightsabers, he was also skilled in the use of only a single blade. In battle, he utilized his lightsabers in conjunction with Force powers, making him twice as formidable of an opponent. Lord Wyyrlok was a master in the ways of the dark side of the Force, through which he was able to sense when his Master, Darth Krayt, was in peril. A common skill among many of the known Sith of Krayt's Order, Wyyrlok was adept with projecting torrents of Force lightning. He was also capable of both deflecting and absorbing the lightning attacks of others, and was even able to cause death via electrocution, as witnessed when Wyyrlok murdered Darth Krayt. Telekinesis was part of the Chagrian Sith's repertoire as well; he lifted the massive lid of Andeddu's sarcophagus with relative ease, and did the same with the ancient Dark Lord's lifeless body, placing it inside before slamming the lid closed. In addition to that, Wyyrlok was well-learned in Sith rituals, magics, and lore.Star Wars: Legacy 0Star Wars: Legacy #27, Dark Horse Comics He displayed his proficiency with ancient sorcery during his mission to Prakith, where he created complex illusions to confound and ultimately defeat the Malevolence cultists, as well as the reanimated husk of Darth Andeddu. While his mindforms were powerful manifestations of the dark side, Wyyrlok himself remarked that their creation was only an iota of his full potential with Sith sorcery. This seemingly minor demonstration of his abilities was enough to compel Gerlun into doing Wyyrlok's bidding. Behind the scenes Darth Wyyrlok was introduced in the Star Wars: Legacy preview issue, Star Wars Legacy 0. He was then shown as a supporting character in Star Wars Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1, written by John Ostrander. Wyyrlok's supporting role continued through the next major Legacy arc, Star Wars Legacy: Claws of the Dragon. Up to the end of Claws of the Dragon, Wyyrlok had been drawn exclusively by Jan Duursema, but for his next appearance, in Star Wars Legacy 22: The Wrath of the Dragon, he was illustrated by Alan Robinson. Wyyrlok was drawn by Omar Francia for Star Wars Legacy 27: Into the Core, an issue which revolved around the character. Appearances *''Star Wars Legacy 8: Allies'' *''Star Wars Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Claws of the Dragon'' *''Star Wars Legacy 27: Into the Core'' *''Star Wars Legacy 22: The Wrath of the Dragon'' *''Star Wars Legacy 30: Vector, Part 11'' *''Star Wars Legacy 31: Vector, Part 12'' *''Star Wars Legacy 32: Fight Another Day, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Storms'' *''Star Wars Legacy 37: Tatooine, Part 1'' Sources *''Star Wars: Legacy 0'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' |years=137 ABY - |before=Darth Krayt |after= }} Notes and references External links * Category:Chagrians Category:Educators Category:Males Category:Sith Lords of Darth Krayt's Sith Empire Category:Sith Lords of the Fel Empire Category:Sith Lords of the One Sith de:Darth Wyyrlok III. es:Darth Wyyrlok (III) pl:Darth Wyyrlok (III)